1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bottle closure and, more particularly, to a closure for a bottle containing an evaporatable liquid, such as perfume.
2. Description of the Related Art
Perfume loses its aroma and evaporates when left uncovered in a perfume bottle. It is known to close a glass perfume bottle with an all-glass closure. However, the closure must be machined to fairly tight tolerances to reliably seal the bottle. Plastic closures have replaced the all-glass closures in order to eliminate the requirement for machining glass to tight tolerances. However, all-plastic closures are not desirable for all applications. Attempts have been made to make closures of both plastic and glass. However, such attempts have not proven to be altogether satisfactory either because of separation between the plastic and the glass, or because of the relatively high cost of manufacture.